ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark X
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark X |codename = None |class = Advanced Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Red With Golden Plates |height = 6.5 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Flares |composition = Gold-Titanium Plating |capabilities = Super-Strength High Speed Flight Super Durability |specialfeats = High Impact Chest Plate Reinforced Gold-Titanium Stabilizers Larger Footpads Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (First Version) |successor = Mark XIII, Mark XIX - Tiger |preceded = Mark IX |followed = Mark XI }} The Mark X (Mark 10), was the first Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the tenth suit created and built by Tony Stark, after the successful completion of the Mark IX, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. It is equipped with visible and powerful extra repulsors, attached to the sides of the suit, in the abdomen area, that were meant to increase flight speed and power. It also has advanced, and improved Flight Stabilizers, equipped on the armor's soles, that enable it to also increase in power and strength. Enabling it to reach higher altitudes, as well as boosting the suit's flight speed by thrice as much as that of the Mark IX's, making it the fastest suit among any of its predecessors, but was later succeeded by more advanced technologies in advanced suits. The Mark X was later succeeded by another advanced suit, called the Mark XI. Armor Data Armor Design The suit retains the famous red and gold color scheme, as well as its signature repulsors, that were applied to most of its predecessors. The suit has a different design compared to the basic suits, having an enhanced chest piece and redesigned colored plates. It re-uses the Mark VII's helmet, thighs, shoulders and biceps. Features The Mark 10 has various new features. The suit was more advanced than a basic Iron Man suit, and is capable of surpassing a basic suit's technology, such as the ability of having increased flight speed and power, as well as being able to reach higher altitudes, an ability that was later improved to a far more advanced level in its successors. The Mark X has powerful thrusters equipped on its back to increase the armor's speed. Systems * J.A.R.V.I.S. OS: JARVIS is integrated into the armor. Donning System The Mark X, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor Composition Like the regular Iron Man Armors of Stark, the Mark X is composed of a Gold-Titanium Alloy. Capabilities * Super-Strength: The Mark X is capable of tremendous strength, enhancing its user's combat power and amplifying the power to lift very heavy objects. * Flight: Like most Iron Man Armors the Mark X is capable of flight. It can fly much faster than the regular Iron Man armor. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark X has standard based Repulsor technology, but uses jet beams (blowtorch codename) * Unibeam: The Mark X has a circular-shaped Unibeam embedded within it's new heavily armored chest-piece. It's Unibeam is powered by it's self sustaining and new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. * Missiles: This armor has missiles that are located inside the legs, presumably for air-to-ground attack when flying horizontally over a target. These missiles are very similar to the Mark VII's. * Flares: This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with its predecessors. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark X. 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With the Mark X's completion, Stark proceeded to work on the next armor, resulting in the creation of the Mark XI. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark X along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark X was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol given out by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and lead the way as it went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with all the other 34 armors. Arrival with the Iron Legion When the Iron Legion arrived, it surrounded the area with the other armors and waited for Tony's commands. It can be seen hovering with the other armors in the background, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. responds by saying "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark X. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark X then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark X was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 17th suit to detonate. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * This is the first Advanced Iron Man suit Tony stark has built. Trivia * The large foot-pads on the Mark X are reused in the Mark XXXV '''and Mark XXXVI'. * The high-impact chest plate of the '''Mark X' is reused in the Mark XIX and Mark XXXVII. * The new design for the Mark X's '''forearms are the current design for many armor created after it. These armors include the Mark XI, Mark XIV, Mark XVII, Mark XIX, Mark XXIV, Mark XXVIII, Mark XXXIV and Mark XXXVI.' * This is the fastest suit among any of its predecessors, capable of flying at speeds of more than 2,100 mph. This suit would later be succeeded by much faster suits such as the '''Mark XIII, Mark XIX, Mark XXXI '''and '''Mark XL.' * This is the fifth fastest armor, the first being the Mark XL, the second being the Mark XXXI, the third being the Mark XIX, and the fourth being the Mark XIII. Gallery Photo(56).jpg Photo(114).JPG Photo(622).JPG Mark 10.jpg king_dhss2_3.jpg 33.jpeg 34.jpeg Mark X.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors